


Chihiro Fujiaski and the infinite mountain

by Galaxy_morelikeKillme



Series: The myths of Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Chihiro Fujisaki, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Chihiro enjoys cross dressing, Everyone else is up in the air, Gen, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The third games characters are god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_morelikeKillme/pseuds/Galaxy_morelikeKillme
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki's life had never been great. Trouble seemed to plague him where ever he went. Everything changed for Chihiro when he went on a field trip. His teacher turned into a monster and tried to kill him. Luckily, Chihiro won against the monster and killed it. Now, he had more questions then answered and apparently all his trouble comes from a mother he never knew. Chihiro get's thrown into a new world and he must adapt quickly. At least he has some allies to support him and a strange camp to keep him protected. Maybe he can finally figure out what's wrong with him and who his mother is.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Fujisaki Taichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The myths of Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. World spinning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while so I finally thought I would write it down. While the first chapter will be similar to the first chapter of the lighting thief, the rest of the story will branch out. Everything will not be one to one. I've made my own lore for this and I do plan on posting those myths in their own work. Character's appearances will also be altered if they need to be. Also, the V3 characters are all gods. Everyone else will be whatever I decide they be, but they will not be gods. Chihiro is 12 in this and most of the characters have been aged down for this story. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Another day, another field trip. Chihiro watched the roads out of the bus and counted the trees as they passed. People around him where yelling and shouting. He turned up his music a little higher. The kid sitting next to him was already dozing off. Every bump of the bus seemed to stir him awake if only for a second. Two teachers sat at the front of the bus. A woman with long white hair and gentle features, wearing a nice pink suit and a hair band. Ms.Monomi as everyone referred to her. Next to her sat another woman, also in a pink suit. Except, Ms.Phie had no gentle features. She never looked happy, even when she smiled. The kids spread rumours that the only reason she was hear was to live in memory of her dead son. Chihiro ignored those rumours. They were silly and really mean. Just because they did not like the woman, did not mean they had to pry into her personal life. 

The bus then came to a stop in front of a big museum. Ms.Monomi stood up. “Alright children, please step out of the bus in an orderly line.” No one complied as they all piled off the bus. Kids pushing each other so they could get out first. Chihiro waited till most of the students got off before getting off himself. He adjusted his skirt and hopped down the stairs. He pretended to be a girl which was easier for him. Chihiro wasn’t bullied as viciously as he was before. He had started dressing like a girl after he changed schools in 3rd grade. It turned out that Chihiro actually really liked dressing like a girl. Skirts and dresses all felt so flowy. He stretched as people around him chattered. They all wore the school uniform. Their teachers said that it was so they could keep track of everyone, but Chihiro secretly believed that it was so the school could give their students a heat stroke. “Alright students.” Ms.Monomi called. “Everyone please follow me. Remember to be respectful of the paintings, statues, and all other pieces. They are hundreds of years old and have managed to stay intact. It would be in your best interest if they stayed that way.” 

With that warning, everyone started to walk towards the entrance of museum. Chihiro felt a pull on his arm and looked up to see Ms.Phie. “I recommend you stay on your best behavior. Don’t want to be expelled, do you?” Chihiro wordlessly shook his head. Chihiro wouldn’t call himself a trouble student, but trouble always seemed to find him. Chihiro wasn’t a normal trouble student. He got good grades, stayed quiet in class, and always kept to himself. Yet, things kept on happening to him. 

Bullies use to be attracted to bullying Chihiro because of how weak and unmanly he was. That had caused quiet a few issues. Bullies would make him late. Bullies would steal his food and make him go hungry. And bullies would lie about him. Chihiro had changed schools a couple of times now. He had already gone through about 3 schools. There was always a problem. The first school had bullies. The second school wasn’t kind to people with dyslexia and ADHD. The third school was just crappy in general and luckily Chihiro had graduated from there before it went completely off the rails. So far, this school was the one to last the longest. He had spent his entire 6th grade here and most of his 7th. That also meant that Chihiro had a long list of troubles. 

He was sure his father was tearing his hair out at this point. The poor man had to deal with the problem child that was Chihiro all on his own. Chihiro wouldn’t pretend to know who his mother was. It was just a reality that she wasn’t there. Chihiro had gotten over it and moved on. There was always the hole in his heart though. Every single time Mother’s Day came around. 

Chihiro was snapped out of his thoughts when Ms.Phie grabbed his arm and started dragging him back to where the rest of the group was. They started walking through the halls of the museum and Ms.Monomi started to explain Greek myths to them. Chihiro thought that these tails where rather weird, but interesting. Ms.Monomi explained the tails of the gods. The formation of the great trio. An alliance of sorts between the god of knowledge, Shuichi, the god of the sky, Kaito, and the goddess of death, Maki. The three of them were pretty close and a few people would call them bros even. The tail of how the god of families and history, Korekiyo, cross-dressed as a woman and seduced a giant. The sad tail of Ryoma, the god of punishment. All of it was rather interesting. 

Ms.Monomi pointed at a large painting. “This is the creation myth of this mythology. It’s the story of how Shuichi, Kaito and Maki became to be.” 

“Listen closely. This will be on your exam.” Ms.Phie reminded them all. 

“The monster known as Junko made many monsters who roamed the earth. One of those monsters, Monokuma got wind of a prophecy saying that him and his own children, the Monokubs, would be murdered in the near future by a new form of creatures. Gods. That’s when Junko cut off both her arms and legs and threw them into the sea. The flesh and blood became something new. Three forms took shape and made the three gods. They raised to the top of the sea and where informed by Junko of their quest. Their quest to rid the world of Monokuma and his children. So, the three gods set off on their quest. Can anyone tell me what they did to the Monokubs?”

A long silence passed. Ms.Monomi looked around the crowd for someone to answer. Finally, Ms.Phie cut in. “Shuichi tricked them all into coming to a feast, where Kaito restrained the monsters and Maki killed them.” 

“That is correct. Thank you Ms.Phie.” Ms.Monomi nodded at her. “The three gods then burnt the corpses of the monsters and they then used the ashes to create another god. Kokichi is the god of what?” 

Chihiro finally spoke up. “Trickery and leadership?” 

“Yes Ms.Fujisaki. That is correct.” Ms.Monomi smiled at him. “It’s a strange combination, but it reflects what happens that night very well.” The tour continued and Chihiro took a mental note of everything. Finally, they all got out of the museum and started lunch. Chihiro nibbled on his tuna sandwich while he watched the other students run and around and talk to each other. No one spoke to Chihiro. It was probably better that way. Chihiro had no friends. It got lonely at times, but it did give him more time to think. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fujisaki. Let’s talk.” Ms.Phie said. 

Chihiro shivered beneath her touch. “Is something wrong?” 

“I’ll tell you. Follow me please.” Chihiro obeyed and stood up slowly. Fear creeped through him, though he had no idea why. He followed the taller women close behind. They weaved through the halls of the museum and Chihiro noted that there was no one around. Finally, Ms.Phie stopped and turned. “Chihiro Fujisaki. An extensive list of issues. From wandering around the grounds at night to running late to exams.” 

“T-That’s is t-true.” Chihiro agreed. He was locked out of his room first of all and the reason he ran late to the exams was because he lost his backpack. Chihiro still mentally kicked himself for that. 

“Your father must be so upset with you.” Chihiro prickled. He hated disappointing his dad. Ms.Phie seemed to notice this and her smile turned into something wicked. “And your mother. She left correct.” Chihiro couldn’t say anything. He was left speechless. “You’ve been causing us a lot of problems sweet pea.” She practically growled that last statement. 

Chihiro shuffled in place. “I’m r-really sorry about that. I p-promise I’ll t-try harder.” 

“Do you take us as a fool?” Ms.Phie stared his down with the furry of a thousand men. “We where going to discover you sooner or later. Now, I suggest you confess, and I’ll make it less painful for you.” 

“P-Painful?” Chihiro stepped back. “What a-are you t-t-talking about?” 

“Your time is up and you have not confess.” Ms.Phie hissed. Chihiro had to get his vision checked again because it looked like Ms.Phie was transforming into something inhuman. Her fingers turned into long black claws. Her face seemed to transform into a different face. One of a bear. She lunged forward. “It’s punishment time.” 

Chihiro’s feet moved on their own as he dove out of the way. He ducked behind a statue as Ms.Phie ran into the space where he was. She turned and ran for him again. Chihiro ran out of the way and she hit the statue instead, shattering it into pieces. A head of an ancient guy tumbled to the floor and looked at Chihiro with those stone eyes. Ms.Phie snarled as she picked herself up from the dust and rubble. That’s when Chihiro’s eyes flickered over to the doorway. Ms.Monomi was standing there. “Ms.Fujisaki, catch!” She threw something. Chihiro miraculously caught it and looked down at it. 

“A phone?” He questioned. Then Ms.Phie lunged again. Chihiro rolled out of the way and pressed the home button on the phone. He backwards crawled away as Ms.Phie pounced once more. Chihiro looked back down at the phone and blinked. Okay. He was going crazy. The ‘phone’ was now a dagger. Wickedly sharp and jagged. It looked to be made of rubies and emeralds. Chihiro didn’t have much time to think as Ms.Phie moved to attack once more. Chihiro stuck the dagger out and shut his eyes. Then, there was a groan and he looked back up. Ms.Phie staggered back, her hands covering the hole in her chest. Sand leaked out of it in place of blood. 

“You… will not… live… you… will not… survive.” She stammered out before collapsing to the floor and turning into dust. Chihiro screamed. He had just murdered his teacher. He looked back down to see the dagger had transformed back into a phone. Ms.Monomi was no where to be seen. Chihiro looked back at the sand pile and then around the gallery. Statues and paintings were damaged badly. Chihiro gripped the phone in his hands and ran. He ran out of the museum and down to where the rest of his group was. His eyes landed on Ms.Monomi. 

He ran over to her, his feet carrying him. “Ms.Monomi.” 

“Ms.Fujisaki. Please remember to bring your own phone next time if you want to make a call.” Ms.Monomi gently removed the phone from Chihiro’s grasp. She looked up and met his terrified eyes. “Is something the matter?”

“I… you saw the gallery! You saw Ms.Phie. What was that?” Chihiro questioned. 

Ms.Monomi looked at him with concern. “Are you alright dear?”

“What?” Chihiro asked. 

“Ms.Fujisaki… who is Ms.Phie? And what do you mean I was in the gallery? I was out here eating lunch the entire time.” Ms.Monomi explained. 

Chihiro felt his heart sank. “But… Ms.Phie turned into a monster… the dagger you gave me… what?” 

“Hmm. Maybe you should return back to school a little early today.” Ms.Monomi decided. “You look ill.” 

“I… right.” Chihiro nodded. His mind felt like a blender. So many thoughts swirling around, but nothing taking shape. “Wait. What do you mean there was no Ms.Phie? She’s been our teacher for the last year.” 

Ms.Monomi looked at her with a confused look. “I can’t say I have ever heard of her.” 

“But she came with us on this field trip.” Chihiro cried. 

“I am the only teacher who went on this field trip.” 

Chihiro’s vision swam. “W-what… seriously?” 

“Yes seriously. You look like you’re about to collapse. I’m going to call up a teacher and have them drive you back.” Ms.Monomi turned and looked at her phone. Chihiro just barely noted that it was a different phone from the one Chihiro supposedly ‘borrowed.’ 

Chihiro shook his head. “No. We’re going back soon anyways.” 

“Alright.” Ms.Monomi smiled at him. “Stay close to me though.” 

“I will.” Chihiro assured. He sat in silence for the remaining time. He put on headphones as they climbed into the bus and let his mind wander. The videogame music blasted in his ear as the bus chugged along. Chihiro wished he had someone to talk to. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.


	2. Questions, questions, questions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation comes. Chihiro goes home with more questions then answers. Then, it attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this story. Online school, Pokemon sword, Persona 3, other stories and anime all distracted me. Also, do not switch laptops in the middle of writing something. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I had a lot for fun writing this:)

The last month of school passed. The museum found one of their sections in shambles and looked at the cameras, turns out the video was messed up beyond recognition. No one knew what truly went on in that section. A few even joked about an angry ghost in that section of the museum. Chihiro was glad about that. He didn’t want to be arrested so early in life. Now, he stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. Girls around him were talking about their plans for the summer and packing up. His own small suitcase sat at the end of his bed, his laptop bag lying next to it. He was happy that he was finally going home. Seeing his dad would be amazing after so long of the two only being able to call him. 

Even through his happiness, Chihiro couldn’t shake a feeling of dread. No one remembered Ms.Phie. Chihiro looked at the staff picture, he looked on the school website, he even went to Ms.Phie’s classroom. There was nothing. It was like the women never existed in the first place. No one said anything about her, and their 5th period class was completely different. 

Chihiro looked at his phone screen again. One text message from his dad. 

**Dad:** I’ll be there at 4. Love you. 

Chihiro smiled at his phone screen. 

**Chihiro:** Thanks dad! Already done packing. Love you to <3 

Chihiro looked at the time only to see that 4 was an hour away. He sighed and set his phone down. Getting up, Chihiro jumped down from his place on the top bunk and sneaked out of the dorm room. The halls were mostly empty. Half of the kids were already gone. The other half were still packing. Chihiro walked his way around the halls, wasting time. There was nothing he could really do. Well, maybe Chihiro could say goodbye to his favorite teachers. He walked down the halls and rounded the corner to the hallways where all the teacher’s offices were. 

Chihiro stopped in front of Ms.Monomi’s door and was about to knock before he heard talking. “Yes… I am watching over the kid… they’re doing fine… yes… I’ll tell them eventually… they’ll be fine for now… no… I understand… I’m sure they’ll be fine during the summer break… don’t worry I’ll watch over them still… I got it… talk to you soon. Goodbye.” Chihiro listened intently. He wasn’t the type to ease drop, but something about this conversation made Chihiro feel like he had to hear it . Confusion and thoughts swirled in his head. Who the hell was 'they'? Who was Ms.Monomi talking to? Why did Chihiro feel like he was compelled to listen to this conversation? And… were those bunny ears?! Chihiro’s eyes widened at the silhouette in the window. Was this even happening? It felt similar to the museum, which was also a fake. The sound of footsteps came closer to the door and Chihiro’s body moved on his own. 

He didn’t know why, but by the time his brain caught up with his body, Chihiro was running down the halls at full speed. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the halls and Chihiro’s breaths became more ragged and louder as he ran for longer. Finally, Chihiro stopped in front of the door to his dorm room and caught his breath. He wheezed, his lungs feeling like they had become sandpaper. He coughed and got his bearings. 

Chihiro’s eyes were probably paying tricks on him. There was no way he had seen bunny ears. Then again, after what happened with Ms.Phie, Chihiro was pretty sure that anything would be possible. A woman turning into a bear creature. A phone turning into a dagger. No one remembering the women after Chihiro probably killed her? Bunny ears? Why the snickers not? Chihiro wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. Ms.Monomi’s words seemed important. And yet, both her and Ms.Phie’s words were confusing and Chihiro wouldn’t even pretend to understand what was going on. 

Chihiro looked at his phone again. 15 minutes until his dad came. Chihiro should get going. He entered the dorm room and grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag. He slung it over his shoulder and pulled up his suitcase handle. (as usual) No one payed attention to him as Chihiro left the room. He walked down the halls again and out into the parking lot in front of the school. few people were in there, Most of the cars had gone. Chihiro looked at his phone again. 

**Dad:** Almost there. See you in a few minutes. 

**Chihiro:** Great! Love you. 

Chihiro only had to wait for a few minutes before a familiar green car pulled up, His dad sat in the driver's seat. The car parked and Chihiro ran over, his suitcase clattering after him. He opened up the trunk and stuffed his suitcase and laptop bag in there. Then, Chihiro closed it and climbed into the passenger seat. “Dad!” He leaned over and hugged his dad tight. Taichi Fujisaki smiled and pulled his son closer. 

“Great to see you again kid.” He smiled. “Been a while.” 

Chihiro nodded vigorously. “Yes! I’m really sorry I haven’t tried calling more.” 

“It’s fine. You should be focusing on school.” Taichi comforted. “Besides, we have all summer to hang out. What should we do when we get home?” 

“I’ve been dying to play some videogames.” Chihiro confessed. “We could watch some movies as well.” 

Taichi smiled. “That’s my kid. Don’t worry, I’ve been getting a lot of the new games that have been coming out. I’m stoked to play them with you.” 

“Me too.” Chihiro smiled. The car grew quiet as Taichi started to drive. As Taichi drove, and Chihiro stared out the window. For the first time in a month, he actually felt comfortable. This was always how it felt when Chihiro and his father were alone. Chihiro couldn’t imagine it any other way. Though thinking about the families of the other kids, it might be nice to have to… “Hey dad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m worried about something.” Chihiro confessed. 

Taichi gripped the steering wheel. “Oh?” 

“It was this dream I had.” Chihiro lied. “It was about this one teacher, Ms.Phie. She pulled me away from the rest of my class and then she said some weird stuff and turned into a half bear, half women monster and tried to kill me! Then, Ms.Monomi ran in a threw me a phone that turned into a dagger. I killed what use to be Ms.Phie and then I woke up.” His father stayed silent as Chihiro told the story. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His gaze was solely focused on the road in front of him. Chihiro tilted his head. “Well?” 

“It’s just a dream.” Taichi smiled again and he returned to his normal self. Chihiro felt himself relax. “It’s a weird dream I’ll admit, but dreams can be very weird. Is something the matter with it?” 

Chihiro kicked his feet and thought for a second. They normally didn’t talk about Chihiro’s mother, (it was a point of stress between them) but Ms.Phie’s words turned over in his head. “Dad… who was mom?” 

Taichi froze, his grip tightened again. “It’s hard to explain." His dad looked over at him. "You have her eyes though.” Chihiro blinked and looked into the sideview mirror. Dark red eyes stared back. It was true Chihiro mostly looked like his father except for his eyes. “You aren’t anything like her though. We… weren’t exactly dating. We met at the bar, I was drunk, and the things went on from there. Then, nine months later, she showed up with you and gave you to me before leaving.” Taichi sighed and smiled. “I’m glad she gave me you though. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“Dad…” Chihiro smiled and fought back tears in his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Taichi waved his hand. “But can we stop talking about this.” 

“Right.” Chihiro nodded and turned his attention back to the window. He wished that his dad would turn the radio on and start playing dumb music. That would be something to keep Chihiro’s mind off his thoughts. His mother… Chihiro had a feeling that she had something to do with Ms.Phie. Something really strange was going on and Chihiro really didn’t like it. He liked his life normal and not at all strange. Finally, his dad pulled up to their house. 

“I’ll grab your stuff. Go on in.” Taichi tossed Chihiro some keys. Chihiro walked up the steps to the old home. It was small, Only one floor with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. The living room was taken up by a couch, desk, dining table and shelves and shelves of video games. It was cozy and nice. Chihiro felt at home here. He wandered into his room to find it taken over by a layer of dust. Chihiro fell onto his bed and the dust went poof into the air. Chihiro sneezed. Taichi came into his room with his luggage. “Need some rest first?” 

“Yes.” Chihiro yawned. “Thank you so much dad. I love you.” 

“I love you to. Rest well.” His father quietly shut the door and Chihiro could hear the sounds of footsteps going away and then the sound of someone type on a laptop. Chihiro turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. A spider had made its home in the one of the corners. Chihiro smiled and waved at it. To his disappointment, the spider did not wave back. Chihiro turned on his side again and faced the wall. He closed his eyes and wished that he would sleep. 

An hour past and he was still awake. 

Chihiro’s thoughts were too many and too overpowering to let him sleep. He finally sat up and looked over at his laptop bag. He grabbed it and pulled out his laptop, covered in stickers of cats and dogs. He put in his password and his screensaver greeted him. Chihiro pulled up the word app up and started to put down his thoughts.

_What is going on?_

_I do not think that I am going crazy. Is it possible that I just imagined_ _Ms.Phie_ _? No. That would be strange. An entire year’s worth of memories_ _cannot_ _be forged. Besides, I know what I saw in the museum was real._ _Ms.Phie_ _turned into a bear and then turned into sand. That was after I stabbed her with a dagger that first looked like a knife that_ _Ms.Monomi_ _threw me. Then, there was what I overheard in_ _Ms.Monomi’s_ _office. It’s stupid, but I think she was talking about me. What did she mean by ‘I’m okay?’ Am I in danger? I’m really worried. And then there’s my mother. She has something to do with this. I know she does._

Chihiro’s eyes drifted over to an old metal baseball bat that sat gathering dust in the corner of his room. He grabbed it and looked at it. Something about it made him feel slightly safer. He cradled it in his arms while Chihiro looked out of the window. The sun was setting, casting long creeping shadows over the plants. His eyes scanned for anything wrong to confirm his anxieties ,before closing the blinds and curtains. He glanced at his phone. 8pm. He stood up and entered the living room. “Dad, I’m really sorry, but I don’t feel like doing anything tonight.” 

“That’s fine.” Taichi assured. “Get some rest.” 

“Thank you.” Chihiro smiled and then yawned. He approached his bed once more and curled up under the blankets. Finally, his thoughts stopped, and sleep welcomed him. Before Chihiro knew it, sunlight was trying to get in through his covered windows and Chihiro felt well rested. He sat up and stretched before getting up and getting dressed. It occurred to him that he forgot to take off his school uniform. Chihiro sighed and finally pulled it off and threw it into the clothes hamper. He grabbed out a simple green t-shirt, dark grey shorts, a lighter grey leggings and suspenders. Chihiro smiled and pushed other thoughts out of his mind. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked into the living room. His father was in the kitchen and a heavenly smell filled the house. “Smells amazing dad.” Chihiro called out. 

Taichi turns a little while at the stove. “Why thank you. I wanted to celebrate you coming home from school. I hope you like it."

“What you cooking for me today?” Chihiro asked as he sat at the dining table.

“Waffles.” Taichi said with a gleam in his eye. He turned and set a steaming plate down on the dining table. He sets another plate in front of Chihiro with a basin of syrup. Chihiro pulled off two waffles and poured some syrup on them. He picked up his utensils and started digging in. 

“Wow dad! These are really good.” Chihiro cheers. “Thanks for making these.” 

Taichi smiled. “Of course. We need you celebrate you coming back after all.” 

“Hmm.” Chihiro savored the taste. “Amazing dad.” Taichi smiled and then his face grew neutral as they continued in silence. Chihiro set his plate into the sink and rubbed his belly. “I’m never going to go hungry.” 

“That’s an exaggeration.” Taichi laughed. “Now, what do you want to do today?” 

There was so much that Chihiro had been wanting to do. Watch movies, play games, do something that was just fun. So, they did just that. They spent the entire day catching up on old movies and games. Chihiro forgotten how much he loved hanging out with his dad. Watching his father die over and over again in dark souls was one of the funniest things that Chihiro had seen in a while. “You suck.” 

“You try it then!” His dad tossed him the controller. “I’m making dinner.” 

Chihiro laughed as Taichi started working around the kitchen. Evening was now here. The summer sun was still up, casting long shadows over the front yard to their house. Chihiro swore he saw things in the shadows, but he couldn’t make out anything. It was a little disconcerting if Chihiro had to be honest. He pushed it out of his mind though. He was home and he was safe. Nothing would come and show up here. If anything did, then Chihiro knew that his dad would try and protect him. The boy forced himself to be immersed in harsh world of dark souls. His dad appeared again with some popcorn and the two started talking again. Calm and relaxation washed over Chihiro as he soon drifted off. 

Then he was abruptly woken up. Chihiro didn’t know what woke him up, but his entire body tensed. Chihiro realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. His dad wasn’t in the room so Chi guessed that he was sleeping in his own room. The small boy slowly got up the couch making his way over to his room. Something stopped him as he passed a window. Chihiro glanced outside. 

His heart stopped. 

There was something there. It was dark and hard to see, but there was something shifting through the dark. Chihiro watched as it slowly moved forward. It was big, black and quick. Then it’s face came into view. One eye was a deep red and in a lightning bolt pattern. The other one was black like a void. Then there were the teeth exposed as the monster snarled. The teeth were long and sharp and they had a red tint to them. Chihiro’s eyes turned into saucers as he tried to process what he was seeing. Then, the monster jumped forward,(pounding against the window. Chihiro fell back and screamed. “Dad!” He crawled away from the window. The thing pounded again. And again. The window started to crack. 

Taichi ran into the room. “Chi? What’s-” The window shattered and the monster jumped into the room. Chihiro screamed again and then got up and started running. Taichi’s face morphed into shock. The monster stalked through the house. It paced back and forth in front of the window. “Chihiro, run. Get out of the house.” 

Chihiro processed the words. He slowly moved to his bedroom door and pushed it open. The monster snapped its head over to him and growled. It lunged forward. Taichi acted fast. He grabbed a kitchen knife and moved to block the monster from Chihiro. He stabbed the fur. Golden blood trickled out. Chihiro took that as his opportunity to run into (to sprint) his room. He grabbed the bat in the corner of the room and then grabbed his laptop bag with his laptop inside. Chihiro swung the bat as hard as he could and shattered the window. Chihiro was about to climb out when he heard a scream. His dad’s scream. It was pained and was then followed by a thud. Blood started leaking out from under the door. Chihiro’s eyes widened and watered before he finally scrambled out of the window, he hit the ground rather roughly, leaves and twigs cracking beneath him. 

There was a loud thud that signaled Chihiro’s door had been busted open. Chihiro didn’t have time to pay attention to that. He got up and ran as fast as he could. No one was on the streets. No one was around to witness how Chihiro would die. That thing had killed his father and now it was coming to kill him. Chihiro spared a look backward and instantly regretted it. The monster was hot on his heels. Chi ducked as the monster flew over his head. It crashed into a mail box, breaking it clean in half. Chihiro took that opportunity to dart around it and onto a main road. He looked around but became more and more panicked at the fact that no one was around. He gripped the bat tightly in his hands. A growl brought his attention back to the creature. It had gotten up, splintered wood in its fur it mixed and mingled with the golden sand. 

The thing lunged. Chihiro held his bat and steeled his breath. He was terrified of what was about to happen. He didn’t want to die. He really didn’t want to die. But this thing... 

This thing killed his dad. The only person that had shown Chihiro love and support through everything that had happened. The only person that had been with Chihiro through his ups and downs. 

This thing had taken Chihiro’s dad away from him. 

For the first time in a long time, Chihiro was angry. How could this thing do that? Chihiro let his anger fuel him as he swung down his bat on the creature’s head. The thing hit the ground hard. Sand started leaking out of it. Chihiro brought the bat back up and swung again. There was a soft crunch.

The monster howled and then went for a bit. Chihiro lodged his bat into creatures' teeth. They broke under the weight.

Chihiro hadn’t expected the sudden pain that coursed through his torso though. He looked down to see blood everywhere on his shirt. The creature had used it sharp claws to gouge Chihiro’s torso. Chihiro stumbled back in pain. He fell back and hit the ground. The monster moved forward.

The bat was still stuck in its teeth, but one giant tooth stuck out. It was cracked and looked about to fall off. The monster’s giant form pinned Chi to the ground. He hissed in pain, but his mind thought of something quick. As the creature brought up a bloody paw to kill him, Chihiro grabbed the tooth and pulled it out. Then, Chihiro brought the tooth down into the creature’s blood red eye. 

The thing howled and twisted around it stumbled back, trying hard to get the tooth out of its eye. Chihiro didn’t let that happen. He grabbed the tooth again and drove it into the monster’s black eye. It hissed and then fell to the ground, proofing into sand upon impact. 

Chihiro stumbled and his knees collapsed. His hand was still clutching the monster tooth which had yet to disappear. His vision became blurry and muddled. Black dots danced around. 

Next thing Chihiro knew, he was lying half dead in a pool of his own blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to GeckosWriteToo for agreeing to beta read for me! Your help is much appreciated.


End file.
